


In the Shadows

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with mariez for the Bettermost Drabblefest.  Prompts: tweezers, libido, driveway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

Jack undressed quietly and paused to peer through the bedroom window, the moonlight casting shadows on the driveway as the trees rustled in the wind. How many times had he looked down from his bedroom window as a child as that same moon cast shadows on the dirt drive leading to that gravel road stretching south.

He tried to relax, listening to Lureen’s soft breath on the pillow beside him, but the familiar pang of emptiness stabbed his heart. If anything, it was he who was nothing… he who was nowhere. A tear silently fell. In the shadows of his marital bed, he resolved that he would somehow convince Ennis to change his mind. Like tweezers picking at a thin shard of splinter that had festered and inflamed the surrounding delicate skin, it would hurt at first, but Jack hoped the ensuing relief and healing would be worth the pain of the initial digs and probes.

When he woke to the early morning sun, the shadows had retreated. He realized that somewhere in his mind he'd always had the belief that their long separations had been easier on Ennis somehow, but watching him fall to his knees had been a revelation. Underneath it all, their needs were the same and were not based on their libidos, but their craving to be understood, accepted and, above all, loved for who they were. He saw with clarity a vision of their future that didn't wither from the gloom of darkness, but thrived from the beacon of their love.


End file.
